


you even out my insecurities and make us equal

by orphan_account



Series: The Ageplay Adventures of One Direction [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, but read it anyway, eventual baby!Harry, eventual daddy!Nick, no really this fic is not my best, progressive ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a progressive Gryles ageplay ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you even out my insecurities and make us equal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryhadalittlebeard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larryhadalittlebeard).



> oh my god so this was for my tumblr friend, larryhasalittlebeard, and this took me so long to write because i'm absolute shit at progressive ageplay ok. and also it was a gryles ageplay and i'm not sure how THEY are going to handle having this shitty ageplay fic in their sphere of fanfiction. but here it is. I hope you enjoy anyways because I'm going to write a proper fic to follow-up this one later on.  
> Please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you like! :D

Nick slowly woke up to a still dark room, he could barely feel a prodding on his arm, and he tried to focus on the form he noticed in the dark. “Wha?” He mumbled, realizing it was Harry, who was staying at his place for the night like he did ever-so often.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Harry asks shyly, looking down at his feet, curly hair draping over his face.

“Uh, sure. But why for?” Nick replies, ushering the younger boy into the bed next to him.

“I can’t sleep in the guest room, it’s too dark.”

Nick grunts in slight understanding as he lets Harry curl into his side, body radiating warmth.

~%~

Sometime during the night, Nick must have become Harry’s cuddly animal, because he could barely reach to turn off his phone’s alarm when it went off, and he couldn’t get out of his one-armed grasp. So he turns around to look at Harry’s face as it’s illuminated in the soft light of the London sunrise. He doesn’t expect to see a thumb secure in Harry’s mouth, being sucked on greedily.

He ponders on this new discovery for a minute, and decides not to disturb him on the subject. Nick rolls back around and sets his phone alarm for another hour. He’s got time before he needs to head to the studio to begin the long day of being England’s wake-up man.

~%~

The next time Nick discovers new things about Harry, it’s about a few months later, after a tour leg, and its break. Harry’s already spent half of his off time with Louis and his family, so he’s staying here at Nick’s flat for another week. Sleeping with Nick has become a nightly, and sometimes daily, thing.

But when Harry starts coming to bed with this stuffed polar bear he claims he got from a signing, Nick’s a little weirded out. He accepts it anyway because Harry’s a pretty weird kid, and maybe the stress of being famous is making him just a little bit nuts. He’s Harry’s friend anyhow, and friends generally should accept things like this, it’s not insane, so it’s okay.

~%~

During this break, Harry will come by the Radio 1 studio; pester Nick’s co-workers, especially Finchy. Sometimes, they’ll annoy Harry back, though it’s obviously not the best option when the nineteen year-old starts to get teary-eyed and whiny. He runs to Nick during commercials and even during the actual show, seeking comfort, which Nick gives.

Nick can sense that something’s building up in his and Harry’s relationship, if one could call it that. What that new development is, he’s not sure as of yet.

~%~

Nick brings up this closeness in his and Harry’s relationship to Greg, and the only reasonable response he gets is to ‘look it up’. He thinks that’s rather rude of Greg, and he pulls some bullshit about the girl he’s crushing on to make him hurt in a sprint of revenge. But he takes his advice anyways and spends time looking these ‘symptoms’ up while Harry cooks dinner for the both of them.

He starts to run into ABDL websites the further into Google he searches, and the pieces slowly come together in his head. Harry really is weird. Or maybe he doesn’t quite realize it himself.

Nick decides to ask Harry about it before they go to bed that night, just so he won’t have to think too hard on it the next day. He thinks that’s a good plan. 

~%~

Well, Nick’s plan would have gone well had it not been that Harry flat out refused to sleep.

“I don’t want to go to bed quite yet, Grimmy. Can we watch another movie? Maybe Les Mis?” Harry asks, wriggling out of Nick’s grip as he tries to usher him off of the sofa and to bed.

“I want to talk to you about something, Harry! Come on now.” Nick says, dragging Harry away from the main room and down the hall.

After a little more struggle, they both eventually end up in Nick’s room and laying on their backs on the bed. Harry yawns and turns to face Nick, face questioning.

“What do you want to talk about?” the younger boy asks, nuzzling in closer to Nick, who calmly accepts it.

“I….Well I’ve noticed that you’ve been more…clingy, recently. And acting out. I’m not trying to say that it’s all that bad, I just out of curiosity looked up some things on the internet…” Nick trials off, fumbling with the sleeve of Harry’s tee-shirt.

Harry looks slightly offended but nods anyway. “What are you trying to imply….?”

“I looked up some things, and ageplay came up in the searches. You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Isn’t that where one is treated like a….infant?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I was thinking that maybe, you might need that?”

Harry’s silent as he ponders the thought, and sighs low, looking at his feet dangling off the bed. Moments later, he gazes back up at Nick, who is now nervous, wondering if maybe he took things too far.

“Can I think about it tonight, Nick? I need to sink this in.” Harry murmurs, inching away from Nick and retreating to the covers of the bed.

Nick nods and get up from the bed, going to the bathroom to prepare himself for what little sleep he knows he’ll get that night.

~%~

The next morning, he’s shaken awake by Harry, who has a bright smile on his face as he watches Nick get into a sitting up position in the bed. His eyes are still fuzzy to the morning light pouring in bright, and….he notices he’s overslept.

“Don’t worry Nick, I called in and Greg’s taken over for you today!” Harry says, as he sees Nick becoming panicked.

“Why?” Nick asks groggily, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, studying Harry as he crawls up next to him.

“Because, I’ve thought about the thing we talked about, and I think I want to be…..your baby boy. I mean, if you want to, of course.”

~%~

(Six Months Later)

“Come on now Harry, you do want to have a full tummy, don’t you?” Nick coos, poking the spoon of raspberry applesauce to Harry’s plump lips, which refused to open.

Harry shakes his head and tries to reach for the pacifier placed on the table where Nick previously had his lunch located, but cannot get to it.

“Do you want your dummy?” Nick asks, grabbing it and presenting it to Harry, who gladly takes it and pops it in his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

Nick sighs and puts the spoon back in the plastic bowl of applesauce, taking it to the refrigerator and putting it in there for leftovers at dinnertime. When he turns around, he sees that the curly haired lad looks to be falling asleep, so he goes over and lifts him of out the chair and positioning him on his hip. Harry clings fast to Nick, like a monkey, he thinks.

For the past six months, whenever the boys got off time and Harry had had plenty of time to visit his family or Louis’ family, Nick and Harry will assume the role of ‘father’ and ‘baby’. It’s a mildly normal routine for them; wake up, breakfast, play, nap, lunch, more playtime, either a chore or movie, dinner, bath, then bed. Harry’s seemed much calmer since this all started out, and Nick feels slightly more accomplished and understanding with others.

So Nick can tell now that it’s Harry’s naptime, and he carries him to the smaller of the two guest bedrooms he has, which has been converted into a nursery for Harry. It’s painted a pale blue and has a general animal theme with one half being jungle and the other being farmyard. Harry adores animals, Nick had found out over time, and most of the toys and items he had included them in some way shape or form.

“I don’t suppose you’ll need your bottle to put you down for your nap, do you?” Nick mutters, placing Harry gently down into his adult-sized crib, next to his stuffed polar bear named Lizzie and his soft yellow blanket with giraffes sewn into it.

Harry sleepily shakes his head and curls into his blanket and stuffie, letting Nick spend his time studying him.

Nick doesn’t press, knowing that the poor lad hadn’t slept well the night before. He just stands and marvels at how one of his close friends could become his baby boy in a matter of months, he almost couldn’t see this relationship in any other way by now.

Nick enjoys this time he spends with Harry, for he’s a very cuddly baby, and most of the time the Londoner doesn’t get that, so the loving touches and sloppy kisses to the cheek are very welcome to him. Actually, just being around Harry is very welcoming to him. And he wants this to be this way for a long time, he’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. you can send requests to me!)  
> (P.P.S. if AO3 user 'allyourlittlethings' is reading this fic, I'm currently working on your request, and it will be the next thing posted on here! :D)


End file.
